


The Chosen King

by Iblametumblrformyproblems



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Dreams, Eventual Smut, F/M, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Magic, Ragnarok, Romance, Slow Build, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iblametumblrformyproblems/pseuds/Iblametumblrformyproblems
Summary: For as long as Asgard has existed, there was also a woman known as the spirit of Asgard, set in place to protect the people from an unknown future and tyranny from the throne.And the Spirit of Asgard has chosen the next successor of the throne. Not the strong, willful child Thor, but the young God of mischief. And Odin is less than thrilled.Starts before the first Thor movie and works itself through present day. Not entirely canon, but not a huge divergence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the really introduction chapter to this story and I hope you are all intrigued as we work through this rather long and complex sorry. 
> 
> Expect romance, intrigue, betrayal, and all your favorite characters from Thor, The Avengers, Thor: The Dark world, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Thor: Ranarok, and Avengers: Infinity War.
> 
> As always, feedback is loved and appreciated!

The Chosen King

 

The high king of Asgard, Odin, smiled fondly at his two sons as they sprinted recklessly towards the treasure vault, eager to hear the stories their father had to tell. Little did they know that so much would be kept secret and hidden. Not that he wished to keep the truth from them. His choices and decisions had set the whole world on a course it would be impossible to steer back.

 

Odin was getting old. Not as old as he could be, but he felt the beginning groans in his being that spoke of regret for his former actions.  his stubbornness held its strength for it would take much more tragedy to beat it from him. And his sons would bear the weight in the future that he refused to take responsibility for.

 

The great vault doors opened with a loud groan as his sons pushed through. Odin’s heart jumped slightly at the sound, knowing what would proceed it, filling him with a dread not even an army of frost Giants could accomplish. But there was no running as his son's waited patiently for their father’s hands before entering.

 

“Come, my son's. And let me tell you the story of the War of the Nine Realms”.

  
  
  
  


“Must you continue to deceive them both, giving them hope for something that will never grant them equally their desires?”

 

This wasn't the first time she'd asked that. Nor would it be the last. It was harder to ignore her in here where she sat patiently waiting for her orders. Anywhere else and Odin had learned to filter her voice out.

 

She walked around him slowly, her long dress making it appear she was floating across the marble floor. “I’d like to show my appreciation that you made this journey with them. I was hoping to see the future king in person since he's reached of age,” she nonchalantly thanked with a small smirk.

 

“He will never be king as long as I have breath,” Odin growled back. “I will never have a frost giant on the throne of Asgard”.

 

Her next words would haunt his dreams for many years as he watched his adoptive son grow. “Heed my words, if you continue to shut me out and make decision out of spite, you will see the complete destruction of both Asgard and Jotunheim at the hands of those you love both. And the blood that is spilt will be on yours. Don't make light of offending me because I have the power to destroy everything you are.”

 

Odin swiftly left the vault, refusing to look back on the face of the woman who held the fate of his people in her hands. He ventured out to the balcony and watched his sons battle each other, taking in their mischievous tactics to win, so distinctly different than the other. Could he go back and apologise, fixing the mess he’d created? She would probably welcome him back with open arms.

 

But as he watched Loki work his spells and daggers, he knew he could never allow it. Odin’s hatred for the Frost Giants ran too deep. Of course she would choose the one child he could never see on the throne. Maybe that was her revenge, and perhaps he deserved it.

 

He would die before he saw Loki sitting on the throne.

  
  
  
  


Loki and Thor walked to their rooms, each contemplating the events of the day. It had been Loki’s 12 birthday, just a few months after Thor’s. Their father made time to show them both the Treasure Vault, filled with so many wonders and stories they were desperate to pull from their father. His stories of war and battle ran through their young minds for a great deal of time later and a precursor, that one of them might wear the crown one day exhilarated them.

 

Loki entered his bedchambers with a light heart. He thought of all the tricks he had planned and mischief accomplished, knowing there would be so much more to come, to achieve his ends. Frigga was sure to give him another lecture on responsible magic use before the week was over, but he had heard the speech so often he could practically give it to himself word for word.

 

But as he prepared for bed, Loki felt the presence of another person in his rooms, something not entirely unusual as a prince with hundreds of servants. Nonetheless, there was something different, something distinguishable, about this presence.

 

“Hello?” He called out, curiosity bleeding through his tone, none of the suspicion or concern that would surely come later in life. “Is anyone there?”

 

When his call remained unanswered, the young prince found himself drawn to explore his rooms, to discover who this presence was. There was no denying the feeling of electricity in the air as his Aesir immediately recognized the feeling of power unlike anything he’d ever encountered before. It was similar to the feeling of his mother’s Aesir, but instead of comfort, it filled him with apprehension. 

 

Loki didn’t like the way his hair stood on end as he continued to find no cause to the feeling. His rooms appeared to be completely empty, yet he could swear there was something just on the edge of his comprehension. He did a small detection spell, something he picked up from one of his books in the library, hoping it would produce the answers he needed. Magic crackled between his fingers effortlessly and his eyes were immediately opened to her.

 

A woman, both young and ancient, sat upon one of the lounging chairs in his bedroom, facing him as she observed his spell in silence. There was something distinctly indescribable about her, beautiful and yet, completely untouchable. For the first time, the young god felt like he was truly in the presence of an actual deity. 

 

“Hello, young king,” she greeted, her voice like a million violins and full orchestras of deliberate music. He stood frozen under her gaze, stunned by this otherworldly being. 

 

Somewhere in his awe, he managed to find his voice, shaking and clearly in need of a glass of water. “What… what are you, my lady?”

 

She smiled fondly. This is the future silver tongue god. Perhaps she would have to teach him that and develop that skill until he became the god of lies that fate intended for him to be. Future, past, and present ran through her eyes with all the knowledge of where his choices would lead the universe. This young boy could be something quite wonderful if he chose the correct course for his life.

 

“I am the Spirit of Asgard, young king,” she answered. The kings of the past had known what being approached by the Spirit of Asgard meant, but with the censorship of Odin, she would have to explain every detail to the poor child. 

 

She stood gracefully from the chair to step closer to the terrified and awestruck child. “I am the being that is deeply connected with the sentient heart of Asgard, the guide and help offered to lead the people of Asgard to success. I am the All father’s constant companion and the steward of the throne.”

 

“Wait,” Loki interrupted, his mind finally realizing your previous words. “But you called me ‘young king’. Does that mean you’ve chosen me to take the throne after Odin?”

 

Oh, how gratifying it would be to have an intelligent being back on the throne. She smiled at his cleverness, not at all offended by his interruption. “You are correct, young king. I have not only chosen you, but I will personally be your teacher and friend from now until the unfortunate day you pass from this life to the next. If you heed my instruction, I can ensure a long reign,”she offered, enjoying the spark of curiosity and hunger that hit his face. Everything he ever wanted was presented to him like a gift and she knew he would not pass it up like the chosen king before him.

 

Odin was never meant to rule. He was an abomination to the power and respect she had once held with the people of Asgard, but thousands of years had buried her existence in the rubble of lies and deception. Odin’s father betrayed her, finding the necessary spells to practically silence her as he appointed his own son as his successor. Asgard had chosen the son of one of his enemies and in a fit of rage, he made a choice that would bring the great realm to its knees. 

 

But the son could have put a stop to Odin before he was ever crowned. She had prepared him for the throne throughout his youth and into adolescence, giving him her wisdom and abilities, and if he had simply stood up to the tyrannical king, the people of Asgard would side with their chosen king, but he was too afraid. Thus, Odin was crowned, the first coronation that she would not be found to be present. The resulting uproar of the public was immediately squashed and her existence became legend and story no one dared share in fear of the man who sat on the throne. 

 

She did everything she could to still help Odin, but he would not listen. There was a reason she approached future kings at such a young age. Without those years guaranteeing the trust that the future king must have with her, Odin only trusted his corrupt judgement, sending Asgard into many horrible wars and conquering that caused the very heart of Asgard to weep. 

 

Loki was the only hope for Asgard to find its previous glory once more. In his hands, he held two futures, one filled with prosperity and happiness, the other held Ragnarok.  And she would do everything possible to keep Asgard from dying in a fire. 

 

“When shall we begin, my lady?” Loki asked, practically bouncing in eagerness. 

 

She smirked victoriously, knowing that this young king would be the perfect student in his hunger for power. “Immediately.”


	2. Update

Just wanted to let everyone know I am back to working on this. My life has been turned a bit upside down in the past year with me getting pregnant in July, and now, having a newborn. 

I swear to try and get updates out regularly as I am transitioning to a stay at home mom with way too much time on her hands.

If there is anyone who is interested in helping me out with some ghost writing or even if you want to take these over, I'm glad to give them up. As long as I get to share some of my vision of how I've planned on ending things.

Thank you all so much for keeping up with these stories and I will work not to disappoint anymore


End file.
